1. Field
The following description relates to a buck converter, more specifically to a buck converter that is a voltage converting device for converting a high input voltage to a desired low output voltage.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, buck converters have been used not only in digital systems, such as digital signal processors (DSP), but also in mixed-mode systems, such as analog-to-digital converters (ADC), digital-to-analog converters (DAC) and wire/wireless communication systems, including both analog circuits and digital circuits, in order to heighten the efficiency of power consumption of these systems. Today, saving power consumption has become an important issue for electronic devices, as a growing number of these electronic devices have become smaller and portable by utilizing a battery for their power source.
As a related art, a buck converter is disclosed in Korea Patent Publication No. 10-2001-0049751 (laid open on Jun. 15, 2001).